snow many balls
by X MARRIED TO SPUNK RANSOM X
Summary: emmet is left babysitting bella, but where emmett is concerned violence has to be involved, so he decudes to have a snowball fight with bella, whn edward turns up how will he react?


I watched in awe as the perfect white flakes began to fall gradually to the ground that seemed to be covered in a blanket of white. I was just beginning to doze off into one of those daydreams that I had regularly now that it was winter; where Edward and I walked hand in hand across a large white field, snow falling all around us and glitter sprinkled trees surrounding the peaceful bliss that I called heaven… only to be pounded to the floor by a rather over excited Emmett, wearing a hot pink snow suit and fluffy white earmuffs. What was wrong with him? What the hell are you wearing Emmett!? I asked rather annoyed at him now for disturbing my peaceful fantasy. Do you like it? He asked playfully and he gave a twirl showing off the fluffy white tail that stuck out of the back of the bright pink suit that he was wearing. Rosalie gave it to me, she said that I would need it later when she got home... he trailed off suggestively. But now, I have to babysit you, and it's too nice a day out to stay indoors and annoy you, so I thought we'd have a snowball fight!

No Emmett! You'll kill me, but it was too late: he already had an enormous pile of perfectly rounded snowballs in front of him at the ready and I couldn't help but laugh at his tremendous speed. I promise I'll be gentle, he vowed, and I believed him, somehow I didn't think he'd like the idea of Edward chasing him all the way to Florida and back because his girlfriend had a scratch. Alright big bro you're on! I yelled at him from across the field now, where he had run to give him a better run up with the snowballs. Emmet being the 'gentleman' that he was gave me two minutes to make as many snowballs as I could, but still I only managed to make a pile quite insignificant compared to his. Before I knew what had hit me Emmett had lurched forward and thrown a snowball with only half of his strength towards me. He still managed to hit my torso with the ball of white that he had thrown, and I didn't like to admit but it did sting. Thankfully Emmett saw me wince and calmed down his constant throws. When the pile he had made at the start of our fight had been used up, Emmet turned around to make a few more snowballs, knowing that my feeble attempts at throwing lumps of snow at him could not possibly harm him, and I was about to take advantage of it and use all my strength to bombard him with my snowballs when I heard a soft melodic whisper in my ear. I'm back my love, Edwards's voice was like chimes against my sensitive eardrum, and I turned round to see him looking at me with all the admiration and love in the world. His eyes were a warm honey-butterscotch colour… utterly beautiful. Then I watched his face tighten and his eyes darken as he eyed his brother suspiciously. What did you do!? he hissed at Emmett his fists clenched tight over his perfect knuckles. Bella and I were just having fun, Emmett replied innocently, giving me a wink. Edward threw me a worried glance, looking me up and down to make sure that I wasn't broken or harmed in any way, and I nodded reassuring him that I was okay.

He just smiled his crooked half-smile that I loved oh so much, and I'm sure he heard my heart race and my breath catch in my throat, because I heard a low chuckle come from deep within his chest. Let's go he said and indicated with his eyes that I wait back a few paces, and I obeyed most willingly knowing what was coming next, while he stooped down and scooped up a lump of snow off of the ground before moulding it into a ball and flinging it with all his strength at Emmett's startled face. It hit Emmett hard right in the nose, and he fell to the floor clutching his face with false agony. They then both laughed and then Emmett got up off the ground in one of his swift, graceful movements that still shocked me to this very day, and made sure his nose was still in position jokingly. Edward met up with Emmett and punched his shoulder in a brotherly way, then joined me at my side. He kissed my forehead lightly with his stone cold but perfectly shaped lips and I felt a sense of warmth being able to stand next to him, our hands entwined together, even though his body was as cold as ice. But at that moment I was content, and although the three of us had fun in that field, I'm pretty sure that snowball fights with Emmett were on Edwards list of 'things that Emmett can't force Bella to do when babysitting her' along with, wrestling, cooking, eating, and many other stupid and reckless ideas that pop into Emmett's every so often when he was bored.


End file.
